


Winter is Coming

by shortpromptlongkiss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Quick Burn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strong Language, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: Bucky gets an unexpected visitor with an even more unexpected apology. The snow traps him and his guest in his little cabin for some time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177
Collections: Marvel Fandom Scramble 2020





	Winter is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Fandom Scramble 2020. My prompt was "Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark, snowed in". Thanks to the mods for setting this up and thanks to everyone for participating!

Even though Bucky’s room was fully heated and he was covered in blankets, he was hunkered down in his bed, shivering. Snow was falling outside the little cabin in Wakanda, and despite his best bickering, T’Challa had insisted on installing a heating system for Bucky. He was grateful for it, now that the snow had come and he could take a few hours to rest.

But the snow only brought bad memories.

Memories of a ravine, and a train, and pain.

A sudden knock at the door roused Bucky from his daze and he shakily stood, using his one arm to wrap a blanket around himself before daring to open the door. “Who the hell is out there in this weather?”

When he opened the door, snow blew in up to his ankles, soaking his socks immediately. He paid no attention, however, instead focusing on the man in front of him.

“Hi.” Tony Stark was bundled up like he was going on an expedition to Antartica. “Can I come in?”

Bucky reluctantly opened the door wider. “How’d you find out I was here?” he asked, ushering Tony inside. “I thought it was being kept a secret.”

Tony rubbed his hands together, rushing to Bucky’s space heater and pressing them onto the vent. “Oh, that is so much better. I didn’t think Wakanda got snow.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Though he was uncomfortable, Bucky shut the door behind him to keep snow from blowing any further in.

“Ah. Yes. That.” Tony took a seat on Bucky’s bed, pulling off his hat and gloves and rubbing his fingers together. “Logic. I tracked you down based on Rogers’ new ally, Hello Kitty, and your actual story.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky started, but Tony cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“I used to blame my father, you know.” Tony unzipped his coat and let the heater blow in his direction. “For their deaths.”

Bucky froze. “Is that why you’re here?” he asked, feeling the vulnerability start to creep in.

Tony lowered his head. “No. I’m not here for revenge, I’m here to apologize.”

“Really?” Bucky’s eyes widened. “Tony Stark, apologizing. You sure you didn’t catch hypothermia?” He would have crossed his arms if he had both of them, but that was the fault of the man in front of him, wasn’t it?

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Tony stood up and shed his jacket, tossing it to the floor. “I’m sorry. I know that what you did, you were fighting not to do it.” He crossed the small cabin until he was right in front of Bucky. “He recognized you.”

“I’m not going to talk about what happened,” Bucky snapped, brushing past Tony and sitting back on his bed, tightening his grip on the blanket. 

Tony looked out the small window at the top of the back wall, and then did what he did best. Used humor to paper over the awkwardness. “I’d say winter is coming, huh?”

Bucky’s lips twitched upwards, enough of a movement that Tony caught it and did a little dance in victory. “He can smile! Wow!” Beaming from ear to ear, Tony returned to the bed and sat next to Bucky. For once, his face had gone completely serious. “I don’t want you to have to feel the pain I know you’re going through. If you come back with me, I can help you, maybe build you a new arm, find a good therapist, get the Soldier out of your head.”

“Thanks, but I’m okay here,” Bucky said, turning his gaze to the heater just to look at something other than Tony. “They’ve got all of that figured out.”

Tony nodded. “I understand. But hey, if you do come back, I’ll have to warn Rhodey to bundle up.” He gave Bucky a tentative smile.

“Do you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?” Bucky shot back. His eyes hadn’t moved from the heater.

“Sometimes,” Tony admitted. “Sometimes I want myself to shut up, but the voices I’ve got to listen to every day don’t quiet down. At all.” He glanced at Bucky, whose eyes flicked to his momentarily. “Well, if you don’t want me here, I’m just gonna go.” He put his coat and gloves back on, then strode to the door and threw it open, only to be met with a wall of snow.

Tony jumped back, slamming the door shut so no snow could enter the small cabin. “Well. That’s not ideal.”

Bucky looked up. “What?”

“The snow’s piled up too high and I left my suit on my jet. Which is probably also buried.” Tony returned to the bed and sat down. “Bet you caused this.”

“You think I want to be trapped in here with you?” Bucky joked, but his eyes finally softened. “It’s maddening. You’re the guy that wanted me dead.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Barnes. Lighten up. And warm up to me a little. We’re gonna be very cold otherwise.”

Bucky stood, clutching the blankets around him. “If it’s a fight you’re looking for, you know I could take you with only one arm still, right?”

“I’d like to see you try!” Tony threw his head back and laughed, taking his focus away from Bucky long enough to allow the other man to tackle him to the ground. Bucky was right, he could take Tony with one arm. Tony fought back but Bucky fought harder.

“God, you’re insufferable!” Bucky snapped, standing and pulling Tony with him. He kneed Tony in the crotch while wrapping his hand around Tony’s throat. “Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?”

Tony panted for breath, tugging at Bucky’s fingers. “Can’t... breathe... Bucky!”

Bucky threw Tony across the room- right into the heater. Both froze as the motor slowly sputtered, then died.

“Uh oh.” Tony jumped up and examined the heater. Everything about it was pretty much broken, except for the light bulb. After a few seconds, that, too, flickered and died.

“Fuck.” Tony cursed and straightened, crossing his arms. “We’ve got a problem.”

“Dammit!” Bucky flopped back onto his bed, rubbing his eyes. “No, this can’t be happening. I’m trapped, in a freezing shack, with Tony Stark.”

The temperature dropped several degrees within the next thirty seconds. Tony rubbed his arms, missing the heater in his suit even more than before. “Barnes,” he ventured, hurrying to his bedside. “Barnes.”

Bucky rolled over, a burrito in his blankets, and glared up at Tony. “What the hell do you want?”

“I hate to say it, but it might be a good idea to huddle for body heat until we can get out and get to T’Challa.” Tony sat down and offered another blanket to Bucky.

Reluctantly, the super soldier took it and wrapped his hand around Tony’s. “Then lie down, asshat.”

“Ooh, Sam teach you that one?” Tony snarked, burying himself under the blankets. “Is this one weighted?”

“Steve brought it over a few weeks ago,” Bucky said, turning his back to Tony. “Don’t expect me to be any more accommodating.”

Tony shrugged and burrowed deeper, pressing his back to Bucky’s. The two men lay there, listening to each other’s breathing and waiting for the other to say something. Bucky cracked first, turning to face Tony. “I’m still cold.” His voice was quieter, more childlike than before. Tony turned again and wrapped his arms around Bucky.

In that moment, the civil war, Tony’s parents, Steve, everything melted away. All that mattered was surviving, and to do that, both men needed heat. And since Bucky had thrown Tony into the heater, their only source was each other.

“Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry about your parents. I didn’t...”

“I know.”

“Tony?”

“Bucky.”

“...”

“...”

Tony wasn’t quite sure when Bucky’s frozen lips had latched onto his, but suddenly he was pinned under the super soldier, panting into his mouth as Bucky’s tongue wormed its way between Tony’s lips.

“You’re freezing,” Bucky whispered.

“Well, warm me up then.” Tony willed himself to focus on how hot Bucky’s mouth was instead of the idea that Steve was going to kill him if he ever found out. And it was so easy to focus on that mouth... Considering Bucky was working it lower and lower and lower until he was gently pulling aside Tony’s collar to kiss at his sternum.

“Fuck, Stark...” Bucky fumbled for the button of Tony’s jeans, pushing them down enough to expose Tony’s boxers. “Turn over.”

Tony gritted his teeth and reminded himself that he, Tony Stark, could be a damn top if he wanted to, but he was on Bucky’s turf now. He didn’t really have a choice. He turned over.

Bucky hauled his ass into the air, pushing down his boxers and smacking the skin lightly. “Gonna take me, Stark? Just cause you’re a little cold?”

“Suck my ass, Barnes.”

“I just might.”

“Oh, go get some Viagra, you old geezer.”

Bucky spanked Tony harder, smirking when the other man moaned. “Shut up.” He sat back on his heels and poked a finger at Tony’s puckered hole, worming it inside. “We’ll see how long you last.”

The game was back on, and Bucky was still winning. Tony, however, was determined. “Whoever cums last gets the weighted blanket,” he groaned as Bucky pushed another finger in.

“I’ll certainly enjoy it,” Bucky teased, tone no longer playful. “Now, let me open you up.” He went back to scissoring Tony open. Tony bit down on the pillow to keep from moaning and thanked his lucky stars that Bucky couldn’t use another hand to lift his head up.

Bucky removed his fingers and undid his own pants, pushing them down around his hips. “You’re gonna take it, huh, Stark? Gonna take me?”

Tony hated that he wanted Bucky to fill him up so bad.  _ I’m a top, I’m a top, I’m a top _ , he mentally repeated, but he just nodded, giving Bucky what he wanted.

Bucky pushed inside, the head of his cock breaching Tony’s passage. He moaned aloud and threw his head back, hair sticking to his forehead. “Stark, you’re so fucking tight... Haven’t you ever been fucked back here?”

“Nope,” Tony grunted as Bucky pushed further in. “Always been the one doing the fucking.”

“That’s changing tonight, Stark.” Bucky leaned over him, bracing all of his weight on his one arm. “Take my fucking cock, Tony.”

And Tony did. He finally let go of the pillow and moaned and screeched at Bucky’s will. Tony buried his face in the mattress but it did no good. Bucky snagged his hair and pushed Tony to the wall, forcing the other man to kneel while he thrust his hips forward, knees right between Tony’s. “Yeah, you’re gonna take it, aren’t you?” Bucky whispered praises and insults alike into Tony’s ear as he pressed him up against the wall, pressing their hips together.

Try as he might, Tony found himself gasping into the plywood and finally broke down when Bucky’s hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed once. He came, screaming into the plywood and covering Bucky’s hand in thick ropes of cum. Bucky followed shortly, thrusting a few more times before collapsing back, pulling Tony on top of him and pulling out carefully.

They lay together, breathing hard, before Tony finally said, “Well, I’m warm.”

“I didn’t expect that from you,” Bucky shot back. “You were a lot more... how do I put this? You were a complete and total bottom.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m not usually like that.”

“Wanna prove it?”

He sat up, taking in the sight of Bucky beneath him. Though they were both still fully clothed, they were sweaty and panting, the picture of debauchery.

“Is that a challenge?”

Bucky’s hand flew up and pulled Tony’s leg across his hips. “Maybe.”

Tony grinned, rolling his hips into Bucky’s. “Looks like winter’s coming early this year.”


End file.
